Another One Walks the Dock
Another One Walks the Dock is a song sung in Guitar Saviors by Beth and Cody. It is a parody of "Another One Bites the Dust," by Queen. Lyrics Chris grins as the campers come, his mind filled with evil plans All over Canada they have come, unaware of the demands Were we ready? No! Could you be for this? This is really not gonna be a treat! Right out the doorway people are sent once their team has been beat! Another one walks the Dock! (Ezekiel is sent down the dock without a word.) Another one walks the Dock! (Eva chucks her stick at Courtney before leaving.) And another one gone (Noah is pelted with marshmallows.) And another one gone (Justin walks with his head hanging low.) Another one walks the Dock! (Katie is sent off with Sadie calling out.) Hey, this doesn't seem fair but... Another one walks the Dock! (Tyler walks to the dock looking devastated.) How can I concentrate when I want to make friends instead of foes? You think me for a fool but I prefer those who won't step on my toes! 'Cuz she's cute, and he's real cool, How can you resist her charm? I'd love to get her number even if I end up buying the farm (or not?) Another one walks the Dock! (Izzy flees from the RCMP, cackling.) Another one walks the Dock! (Cody, in a wheelchair, is accidentally pushed off the Dock.) And another one gone (Beth walks away, distraught.) And another one gone (Sadie runs away from her team sobbing.) Another one walks the Dock! (Courtney is dragged away by Chris and Chef.) And, you cannot come back too! Another one walks the Dock! (Harold kisses Leshawna before being dragged by Chef.) (Cody starts to rock, lifting his guitar as he plays. On the screen played are Eva being taken off on a straight jacket, Izzy vanishing, and Mr. Cocoanut being thrown down the dock; the cocoanut is then chopped in half by Chef Hatchet.) Booyah! Another one walks the Dock! (Trent looks around in horror as he realizes he's out.) Another one walks the Dock! Doh! (Bridgette tries to kiss Geoff, but he runs from the skunk smell.) Another one walks the Dock! ... of Shame! (Lindsay gets a tearful bear hug from Owen.) Another one walks the Dock! Good-bye-yi-yi-yi! (DJ is given a group hug before leaving on the boat.) Bu-uuuut, not me! There are plenty of ways you can win this show, but some aren't that honest You can brawl 'em, you can call 'em, you enthrall 'em and let 'em fall so you'll be the best! But I'm ready, yes I've got the skills I'm the best that you can meet! Gonna chop you into itty pieces, put you in Chef's mystery meat! Another one walks the Dock! (Geoff gets his camera back from Gwen on the dock.) Another one walks the Dock! (Leshawna, stunned, is shoved onto the Boat of Losers.) And another one gone (Duncan gets belched in the face by Owen.) And another one gone (Heather, bald, screams from the departing boat.) Another one walks the Dock! (Gwen is knocked to the side by brownies-loving Owen.) It's Playa des Losers for you, Another one walks the Dock! (Owen helps throw Chris Maclean off the Dock of Shame into the water.) BOOYAH! Category:Songs